Forever
by Edward and Bella.True Love
Summary: Bella's a princess. Edward's a peasant. Everything goes crazy when they meet.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS JUST A PREFACE SO THIS WILL BE A SCENE LATER ON IN THE STORY. REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE AND CONTAINS CURSING AND VIOLENCE (BUT NOT IN THIS SCENE) CHAPTER 1 WILL BE POSTED ON 11/4/09. ENJOY!!!

PREFACE

The dungeon was cold and dark. The only light was from the candle I was holding in my trembling hand. My only thought was to find Edward and fast. I knew that if I didn't find Edward now, he would be hanged tomorrow. Though something held me back, I wondered what was going to happen after I saved Edward. Where would we go? What if someone found us? What if we died? I didn't know what to do. My mind told me to leave Edward but my heart told me to save him. I decided that I would save my love no matter what. I walked around the dungeon slowly and looking inside every cell to see if it was Edward. There were only old sleeping men inside. I tried about 12 different cells until I found the right one. There he was sitting in a corner with watery eyes and a smile on his face as he saw me. He stood and walked to the cell door.

"Bella, my love you came, "he said and kissed me softly on the lips. I reached for the key Jacob gave me. I opened the cell door and he walked out and kissed me. He kissed me with such passion and love. His hands were now riding up my nightgown. He was lifting my nightgown off when suddenly, a loud voice yelled in the dungeon.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" I turned and saw a guard with a torch running towards me and Edward. He had his sword out and I saw more guards coming. Edward and I stood there frozen. I thought, no I knew we were going to die.


	2. LaLa Land

**WELL THIS IS IT. THIS WILL BE THE CHAPTER THAT STARTS IT ALL. ONCE AGAIN I'D LIKE TO THANK SIMONE, MARIE, ALYSSA, AND MIA ARABELLA FOR THEIR AWESOME STORIES! HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT! ENJOY!**

**P.S: ALEX MERAZ IS SUPER SMEXY AND SO IS KIOWA GORDON!! ****ALEX GAVE ME A HIGH FIVE!!! ****(SORRY VERY BIG OBSESSION)**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT, I OWN A KINGDOM.**

**La-La Land**

_Some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything _

_Because of where I_

_Had my start, and where I made my name_

_Well everything's the same in the La-La Land_

**BELLA POV**

Morning, I hate the morning. The morning means I'm still alive and in the Kingdom Serenity. Or as I like to call it, La-La Land.

"Well here goes another day in hell," I said to myself. I got up, went inside the bathroom, looked at myself in the mirror, cursed myself for having horrible hair, put on my black silk robe over my nightgown, and headed down to the dining room for breakfast. As I entered the dining room, I noticed that only my twin Rosalie was there. She was slowly eating a bowl of fruits.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked. She looked at me.

"They went to go visit Jasper's family in Ruse. You know, to go over the wedding details" she said. Of course, they were always discussing wedding details. But apparently all they have set is the date and place. On November 22, 1894 and here in Serenity. I hated the fact that my sister was getting married and I was still single. Even my father is upset. He says that I should be open to anyone. From my view the only person laying eyes on me is a stalker. A peasant to make matters worse. His name is Mike and he's always outside the castle gates. We can't arrest him. Apparently he's not doing anything to "disturb the peace" as my father says it. My mother thinks he's kinda cute. Ew, he has blondish hair, a circle shaped face, blue eyes, and his skin was so pale.

"Well I'm going to skip breakfast and ride through the kingdom," I said and walked out the door. I went up to my room and called up my servant Jessica. She was my best friend. She had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She had a crush on Mike. I know, ew. I needed her opinion on my new dress I got. It was a silk red ball gown with crystal designs on the top half. I had also gotten red heels to match.

"It's beautiful Bella. You're going to where this to ride on a horse through the kingdom?" she asked.

"Duh Jessica," I said."Now help me put this on. It's huge," I said and she got me dressed and I walked out of the castle. My horse, Dream, was ready. I got on and the guards opened the doors. I was surprised to see that bunches of the people were waiting for me as they did for a parade. I rode through the kingdom, smiling down at the people. Then I saw him. He was gorgeous. He had reddish brown hair, butterscotch eyes, pale skin, and a smile that took my breath away. Our eyes met for a few brief seconds and he turned to a tall man with muscular arms, black hair, pale skin, and butterscotch eyes. The muscular man whispered something into the beautiful man's ear and he laughed. I then realized I was staring and I snapped my head forward, still smiling. La-La Land just became Heaven land.

**EDWARD POV**

She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was like chocolate and so were her eyes, and her smile stopped my heart. I was hypnotized by her beauty. I could stare at her all day and not get tired of it. I was snapped back to reality when my brother Emmet whispered into my ear.

"You look like a hungry dog," he whispered and I laughed. My brother could sometimes be an idiot, but he was my brother and I loved every bit of his idiocy. I looked at the princess again, but she was no longer looking at me, she was staring forward and smiling that lovely smile.

"She's beautiful," I said to my brother. He looked at me with a surprised face.

"I can't believe you think she's beautiful. Have you seen her sister?" he asked. Of course I had seen her sister, Rosalie. She was beautiful too but not as beautiful as Bella.

"Of course she's pretty. But I prefer brunettes," I responded. When I finished that sentence, he whacked me across the head.

"OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled.

"You prefer a brunette. That's what it was for," then he ran and I went after him. I chased him all the way to our cottage. We started wrestling and ended up breaking our wooden table, again. The table was an expensive gift from our best friend, Alice. Alice was small and pixie like, with brown eyes, and long brown hair. Soon enough Alice came through the door.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU BROKE THE TABLE AGAIN!" she yelled and we pretended to be afraid.

"Please don't hurt us. We don't want to face the wrath of a pixie!!" we yelled and she smacked us on the head. My brother and I burst out laughing and Alice couldn't resist but laugh too. We picked up the table pieces and sat lied down on the floor. We started cracking jokes. Alice had corny jokes but we laughed so we wouldn't have to face "the wrath of a pixie".

"Hey Alice, Edward has a thing for Bella, "Emmett said. He just had to bring it up now.

" REALLY?!! HOW ADORABLE!!!YOU LIKE THE PRINCESS! YOU LIKE THE PRINCESS!"she chanted like a five year old. I couldn't stand this. First my brother and now Alice.

"So what I liked the princess. I 'm pretty sure every other man in this kingdom does too," and with those words being said I walked outside and noticed night had fallen. I decided to do what I usually do when I'm mad, go to the meadow I found deep in the forest. I had made a trail there the first day I discovered it. When I arrived at the meadow, I noticed someone else was at there. Lying down on the grass and looking at the stars was….


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**YIPEE! I GOT A TWITTER!MY PEN NAME IS:**_**paulismine4ever.**_**ANYWAY,PLEASE READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER AND MY LATEST A/N ON MY PROFILE PAGE. LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS PLEASE. I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I'M HERE GOES. ENJOY!**

**P.S:I PUT THE **Fly **IN ONE LINE BECAUSE IT'S LONG. LOOK UP THE SONG ON YOUTUBE OR . IT'S BY SELENA GOMEZ. **

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT (BUT I SOON WILL!: D) JUST KIDDING.**

**QUOTES**

**Edward: When he's about to kiss Bella, yell out "PEDOPHILE!" **

**Jacob: Tell him Renesme's a lesbian and videotape his reaction.**

**Fly to Your Heart**

_Fly to who you are _

_Climb upon your star_

_When you believe _

_You'll find your wings_

_ Fly _

_to your heart_

**EDWARD POV**

Bella. Why is she here? At this very moment when I'm trying to forget about her. This is a disaster.

**BELLA POV**

I had ridden through the kingdom, trying to get that guy out of my head. Though somehow, he was just stuck in my head like glue sticks to paper. I decided to go back to the castle and talk to Rosalie. Maybe she might know what to do.

When I got back to the castle, Jacob, one of the guards and my second best friend told me a letter from Tanya, the princess of Terith, had arrived. He gave me the letter and it said:

**Bella,**

**I am coming to Serenity to announce the engagement with Prince James of Lucipher. **

**I will arrive in Serenity on September 14, 1894. I expect that you won't steal this one. If you do steal him from me, I will rip you to shreds! I will also find out your true love is, as if you even have one, and steal him away too. **

**Till then,**

**Tanya.**

That skanky little bitch! Every time she gets a boyfriend, she comes to Serenity and then her boyfriend leaves her and tries coming after me. She will never forget her first boyfriend, Prince Eric of Croline, who even tried to kiss me in the garden! Oh well she arrives in a week so I must tell my family, but later. I can tell my parents are not back because they are not walking in the front garden like always and I have to talk with Rosalie.

I walk quickly to Rosalie's room and see that she is lying down on her bed in a gold gown reading Dante and Beatrice, again.

"I can't stand that book I prefer Romeo and Juliet," I say. She looks up and says

"Well I can't stand that book so go cry about it. Anyway, what do you need?" I sit on the edge of her bed and tell her all about going out and seeing that man and how I can't get him out of my head. When Ii finish I look at her and she bursts out laughing.

"You are such a fool! You like a peasant!" she laughs out. I am terribly angry with her. I walk out of her room while she is practically crying from laughter.

I stomp to my room and slam the door shut. Now who do I talk to. My mother? No way, she'll go all lovey dovey and tell my dad. I need to calm down but the castle is not the right place. I'll sneak out later and go to the woods right outside the kingdom. The kingdom isn't very big and since I can count on Jacob to help me out the back I'll be ok. I just have to wait till midnight.

So I change into my white nightgown and ask Jessica to please send Jacob to my room. She does as she is told and Jacob comes to my room. I tell him the plan and he agrees to help me. He will stand guard outside my door and if anyone, especially my parents, wants to come in, he will say I'm asleep. Before anything, I ask him to ready my horse Dream. He does so and then we put the plan in motion.

I wait lying down in my bed to here the clock in the church start to gong signifying that it's midnight. So now I wait, I wait.

The clock has struck twelve, finally. I jump out of bed, quickly put on my black cloak and white slippers, and open my door. Jacob is standing there with a torch in his hands. All is dark in the castle.

"Let's go," he whispers and we ran down the halls, down the stairs and to through back door in the kitchen. Outside, we run to the back wooden gate where my horse is waiting. I quickly jump on and Jacob opens the gate quietly. My horse runs through the gates and through the quiet town where no one is in sight. There is only one house that has a lit window. Even speeding through the town I hear the laughter from the house. Who could possibly be up at this hour? **(Can you guess who's laughing at midnight? Emmett, Alice, and Edward of course. Okay now keep reading)**

Soon enough I reach the entrance to the woods. I see a path but do not follow it. I'd rather wander through the forest. I walk through the dark forest hearing a few owls hooting. Everything is dark but I soon see a small opening lit by the moon. I'm probably fifteen feet away from the opening so I tie Dream to a tree, leave my cloak and my slippers on my saddle, and walk towards the opening, barefoot.

I reach it and see a meadow that I'm pretty sure is only real in a dream. There are wildflowers everywhere and the trees surround the meadow making it a perfect circle. Nearby I hear a stream trickling quietly. The meadow is beautifully moonlit. I look up and see thousands of stars. I can't even remember the last time I looked at the stars. I lied down on the grass and kept looking at the stars.

The beauty of the stars reminded me of that man. Damn, I still can't get him out of my head. _He's a peasant,_ I remind myself. I wonder what his name is.

"Bella," I hear someone say. I quickly stand up and see that it's the man I saw earlier. Holy shit.

**EDWARD POV**

"Who are you?" she asked nervously. I regret disturbing her.

"My name is Edward Masen," I respond. She moves toward me.

"Very nice to meet you Edward but I think I should go," I grab her arm as she turns.

"Please don't go," I say. She turns to face me.

"Okay," she responds and we sit on the grass. We talk about her life in the castle. She describes her best friends Jessica and Jacob. She also says that her sister is getting married in November-wait a minute she's getting married? This is a great way to annoy Emmett now. She tells me about how her parents are always so calm but can get really tough at times. She even tells me about her stalker, Mike Newton. I hated that guy with every bone in my body.

"I'm probably boring you with all this," she says.

"No, you actually fascinate me," I say. She smiles that breathtaking smile.

"Well let's hear about your life," she says. So I tell her about My only brother Emmett and how we were raised by Rene because our parents abandoned us when we were born. I also told her about Alice, our best friend. When I finish, I look up. The stars are as beautiful as her.

" I love the stars," she says.

"So do I," I say. I lie down and so does she. We still stare at the stars. This moment is perfect.

**BELLA POV**

We're lying down on the grass under the stars and the moon. Can this night get any better? I hold his hand. He doesn't take it back. Thank god. We just stare at the stars. Soon enough a shooting star crosses the sky. He sits up and says,

"Make a wish." I sit up and say,

"I wish this moment would never end," Did I just say that out loud? He looks at me and says,

"So do I,"I can't believe it. I smile and so does he. Then he leans in slowly and I close my eyes. Then his soft lips are on mine. He takes it slow and easy. I want more but I keep calm. I wrap my arms around him and he tangles his hands in my hair. He wants more and so do I. He curves his lips and I tilt my head so he can get a better angle. **(Imagine this like the kiss in the prom scene in Twilight the movie).** But he suddenly pulls away. Shock is the expression on his face. I'm shocked too. He gets up and so do I.

"I'm so sorry princess I didn't mean to-"but he didn't finish he ran into the woods, into the darkness. I dropped to my knees and stated to cry. I didn't want him to leave. I want him back. I stopped crying and got up. I walk back to Dream, put on my cloak and slippers, and head back to the castle. On my way back I notice that this was my first kiss. What a night.

**EDWARD POV**

I'm back home. Emmett and Alice are trying to calm me down.

"I kissed the princess,"I said and Emmett slaps me.

"DAMMIT EDWARD I TOLD YOU ROSALIE'S MINE!"screamed Emmett.

"NOT HER YOU IDIOT, BELLA!"I yelled back.

"Sorry man," he said and backed away. Alice is staring at me wide eyed.

"Go to sleep Edward," she said and I did so.

In my room I lay in my bed looking out the window at the stars. Then I realized that it was my first kiss. What a hell of a night.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? BY THE WAY I GOT SOME MESSAGES ASKING ME HOW EDWARD LOOKS LIKE. WELL IN NEW MOON THERE IS A PART WHERE ALICE SHOWS ARO HER VISION OF WHEN BELLA'S A VAMPIRE. IN THAT VISION EDWARD IS WEARING A WHITE LONG SLEEVED SHIRT, KHAKI PANTS AND A KHAKI VEST(I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO THE SHOES) THAT'S HOW HE LOOKS LIKE. NOW LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS. OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT, I ALSO GOT A FACEBOOK. MY NAME IS: **_**Marcela Gonzalez. **_**SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY REAL NAME. ANYWAY LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**-Edward and Bella. True love **


End file.
